Diabolik Lovers
by amandai800
Summary: 1749: Juvia una niña huerfana que fue adoptada por la iglesia, su pasado lo perdio totalmente menos avezes recuerda fragmentos de su pasado, fragmentos llenos de sangre y dolor... En el presente ella ingresara en un internado donde conozera nuevas personas como buenas y calidas hasta personas frias y terrorificas... *puede contener LEMON* Gruvia, NaLu Estais listos..?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaas amiguitus :3 o enemigos nose... :D Bueno a lo k iva, que este es mi nuevo fic si os preuntais: Y pork no sigues con los otros? Pues pork no me inspiran xde cuando me venga la inspiracion ya lo are juasjuas xde ahora os explicare un poco de que va este fic por si no os aveis enterao o algo oks**

**SI NO LEEIS ESTO NO DIGAIS QUE NO ENTENDEIS ESTE FIC, OK?**

**Haber este fic es Juvia POV osea ella cuenta la historia, esta situado en el año 1750, pondre a las chicas como lolitas oks esq me hacia ilusion xDè.Juvia lolita *~*.**

**Pues Juvia perdio a sus padres junto ellos su memoria, Juvia con 5 años fue adoptada por el padre Gabriel sacerdote de la iglesia. Avezes Juvia recupera fragmentos de su memoria recordando traumas de su infancia llenos de violencia, heridas, sangre, sentimientos rotos...**

**Su padre murio dejandola por segunda vez huerfana cuando tenia 15 años, pero ella se fue a un internado privado para estudiar y pasar unos años de su vida para haber que le pasara en el futuro. Pues conoze a personas amigas y no tan amigas xDe buena explicacion Amanda perfecta xDe **

**Como es Gruvia pues ya sabeis que es Gray y Juvia, puede que salga Lyon pero nose :/ AHHH SI SE ME OLVIDAVA! XD**

**El nombre Diabolik Lovers es de un anime en emision ahora mismo 18/11/2013 pues si lo veis sera algo asi pero diferente ya que esa vive con 6 hermanos xDe hareeeemmmm! bueno recomiendo ver la serie aunque cada episodio dura 14 min :/ Pues vereis que pasara ahora voy a escribir uno aunque sera corto pork ya es de noche :/ 21:03 juju Adios dejad Rewievs!**


	2. Personas extrañas

**21:07 xDe intentare escribir pero demomento voy haciendo aunque lo tengo planeao ya, decidme que os parece os TKM Amanda :3 La ropa sera estilo Lolita oks la de Juvia pork le gusta los volantes y los lazos xDE  
**

**Dejad rewievs me hacen feliz :'')**

* * *

**Persons extrañas**  


Mi padre murio hace un año cuando tenia 15 años, en el 1749... Aun recuerdo su sonrisa cuando muria hasta que cerro los ojos y dejo de apretar mi mano... Por eso pienso que la vida es un juego, debes luchar o sino mueres y tienes que empezar desde la casilla numero 1...

Mis padres biologicos no los conozcos, solo se que mi padre era un hmbre de las tinieblas egoista, malvado, dicen que era un monstruo devora almas... Nose que pensar sobre eso... Dicen que mi madre era como yo ojos azules y pelo azul cielo, una mujer amable, dulze y hermosa que aguantava y amaba a mi padre.

No puedo entender el amor, la vida, la muerte.. Todo es culpa de la muerte...Pero soy consciente de que yo algun dia morire, estoy esperando aun ese dia en el que me hago uno con la muerte.. Tantas almas tristes y llenas de desesperanza y odio, son iguales que yo en mi estado actual. Nunca pense en encontrar el amor, aunque debe ser hermoso...

Cuando cumpli mis 16 años dentro de la iglesia de mi padre decidi tomar mi vida por mi mano y me fui de la iglesia mientras todos lloravan diciendo que no me fuese, pero no me importava...

Caminando sin rumbo por un bosque tope con un internado de huerfanos, decidi ir para haber que seria de mi... Puede que me suicide pero se que si hago eso me considerare una cobarde. Lo he decidido voy a vivir aqui hasta mis 18 años, despues de todo nadie me quiere y la unica persona a la que le importava ha muerto..

Me siento sola... Nadie me quiere...

Entre en el gran edificio, tuve suerte aun tenian habitaciones libres, aunque tenia que compartir habitacion con 3 personas... Que molestia, si solo me van a odiar y a pegar...

Entre en el edificio, recorriendo los pasillos encontrando mi habitacion. Todos me miravan puede que por mi frialdad o mi aura indiferente, aunque de golpe se me acerco un chico de pelo negro y largo, ojos color sangre y cara y cuerpo robusto.

**Eres nueva?**- me pregunto con mirada feroz.

**Si, porfavor disculpeme tengo prisa al llegar a mi habitacion.-**le dije con frialdad, era todo lo contrario a un caballero, nada de respeto... No vale la pena gastar ni un minuto de mi tiempo con el.

**Eres Juvia Loxar, verdad?-**me pregunto en voz alta haciendo que me girara yo y todos los alumnos.

**Si, como sabes de mi?-**le pregunte asombrada pero a la vez desconfiada. En ese momento vino corriendo hacia a mi y me abrazo con fuerza.. No te que algo me goteava en el hombro, estava llorando?

**Soy Gajeel! No te acuerdas de mi Juvia?!- **me pregunto llorando, pero quien era? En ese momento se me comenzo a distorsionar la vista, vi un campo de flores donde un niño y una niña jugavan saltando en las flores... Esa soy yo?! En ese momento le recorde perfectamente, cuando tenia 6 años tuve un amigo que siempre venia a verme, era el hijo de una doncella amiga de mi padre.

**G-Gajeel! Eres tu!-**grite abrazandolo tambien, el era mi mejor amigo siempre estuvo conmigo hasta que sus padres murieron y ya no supe mas de el.

Despues de esto fuimos a un banco donde nos contamos todo, descubri que estuvo desde los 7 años en ese internado y que tenia novia, se llamava Levy y el decia que era una enana. Poca clase tienes Gajeel...

Finalmente pude ir a mi habitacion, habia solamente un baño, quatro camas individuales de diferentes colores, quatro pequeños armarios de colores diferentes y un balcon con rosas blancas alrededor.

Eleji la cama de color azul pastel y el armario del mismo color, deposite mi ropa y me tuve que poner mi uniforme que pude elejirlo yo, porque en este internado hay modistas para cada curso y pude decirle como queria ser el mio.

Lo eleji de color blanco y azul pastel: vestido color azul pastel con encajes blancos y lazos pastel, de manga larga echa de seda y guantes blancos de encaje. (Que mona *-*)

Cuando me estava quitando la ropa para ponermelo entraron tres personas que se quedaron observandome con los ojos saaliendose de sus orbitas y yo note como mis mejillas se teñian de rojo. Eran una mujer y dos hombres, esos eran mis...compañeros...

Acabe de vestirme y todos se disculparon por haber entrado sin llamar, uno de ellos se llamava Natsu un chico energico y alegre, la chica se llamava Lucy era rubia y muy amigable y el ultimo se llamava Gray un chico misterioso y... raro..? Era extraño habia algo en el que no estava bien... Que era?

Esa noche Natsu y Lucy fueron a un jardin a ver las estrellas, eran pareja... El amor es hermoso...

Me fui a mi cama silenciosamente pero al instante vi a Gray en la cama de al lado mirandome fijamente, era realmente palido... Hasta que.. Ese dia nunca lo olvidare...

**Juvia dejame tocarte el brazo..-**me dijo haciendo que estirese el brazo.. pero que se supone que es esto?

Estire el brazo desconfiada hasta que... me estiro del brazo mordiendome la muñeca haciendo que sufriese un dolor agudo y ardiente... Tenia largos colmillos que se clavavan facilmente en mi piel y ojos rojos del color de la sangre...

Es un vampiro...!?

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Y asi acaba, porfa dejad rewievs y decidme que os parece plis. Espero que os haya gustado ahora Gray se obsesionara por la sangre de Juvia *-***

**Aix me encanta la Juvia Lolita que monaaaa**

**Adioshhh amoresss**


	3. Nuevas experiencias y nuevos 'humanos'

**Dioooooos, hola xDe Perdon si hace tiempo que no actualizo esque estaba por los estudios y al final he sacado buenas notas :DD Bueno aparte de esto este episodio nose si sera largo o corto pero lo k se k ayer me motive y estuve diseñando vestidos de fiesta xDe menos el de Juvia clarrooo el suyo orto xDe esq no me venia la inspiracion de su vestido pero me encanta *-* Bueno comenzamos:**

**PD: aunque se que es una opinion contructiva preferiria que no me dijerais que tengo faltas de ortografia pork las lenguas me cuestan muchos de aprobar asi que porfavor preferiria que no me digais nada plis... AH si cuando hablan no lo pondre en negrita Pork da palo xDe**

* * *

**Nuevas experiencias y nuevos ''humanos''**

-Un vampiro..?!-grite asustada sintiendo que me ardia el cuerpo.

-Estate callada o te matare.- me dijo con ojos rojos del color de mi sangre... Despues de eso me empujo y se puso encima mio, acto siguiente comenzo a lamer mi muñeca cuidadosamente como si fuera una muñeca.

En ese momento senti que mi cuerpo iba a explotar, sintiendo como mi sangre herbia y soltando gritos de agonia, en ese momento muchos recuerdos me vinieron a la cabeza... Mis padres biologicos... No me abandoranos sino que lucharon y dieron su vida por mi luchando con... hombres lobo?!

Vi escenas donde la sangre salpicava y mis padres me miraban sonriendo mientras se desangravan en el suelo... Entonces escuche una voz acercarse a mi, que en ese momento me abrazo, era un hombre de unos 17 años pelo azul marino y ojos del mismo color, y sin ropa..?!

Cuando porfin recupere la consciencia grite el nombre de Gray desesperadaa sin saber porque lo decia, pero cuendo grite su nombre vi a Gray como sus ojos se volvian de un color azul marino igual del color de su pelo y despues comenzo a llorar mientras sus lagrimas salpicavan mis mejillas, no me digas Gray que tu eras ese hombre..

Gray, tu me salvastes verdad?!- pregunte pero en ese momento Gray desaparecio en un segundo sin dejar ni rastro de el. Esto es un sueño verdad? Dios dime que es un sueño, pero cuando me fui al baño a curarme la muñeca la sange y la marca se fueron.. Me mire al espejo y vi mis ojos de color rojo sangre como los de Gray, mi pelo largo hasta mis tobillos, labios color sanres, colmillos grandes y afilados y la piel mas palida que nunca. Ahora soy una sierva del demonio...

Gray... Vas a pagar por esto monstruo...

1749 D.C: 12 de septiembre 7:45

Me levante con las esperanzas de que lo que me paso fuera solo un sueño, pero si igualmente no fuera un sueño quiero verme como antes, me fui al baño mientras los otros dormian, hasta Gray estaba en la cama. Supongo que habria sido un sueño ya que Gray desaparecio.. Estoy loca...

Al mirarme al espejo por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo de mi misma y del espejo... No era com antes pero porque?! Los vampiros vuelven a su forma originar por el dia no se supone?! Aun seguia con los ojos de color sangre, el pelo, los dientes, los labrios , y el color de la piel igual.

-PORQUE..?!- grite esperando una respuesta, pero derepente detras mio vi a Gray con el uniforme del colegio, el suyo era una camisa de color blanco, corbata azul marino, pantalones grises y como una especia de chaqueta con la cola larga de color negra.

-Porque esta es tu forma original tonta...- dijo Gray burlandose de mi.

-Sabes, si esto es una broma no me hace gracia...- le dije haber si era una trampa de Natsu o suya, porque con lo poco que conozco a Natsu se que es capaz de hacer bromas a todo el mundo.

-Jaja, eres muy graciosa sabes. Mira ire al grano, ayer cuando te mordi rompi el hechizo que tus padres te pusieron antes de morir, un hechizo que te hace humano hasta que un vampiro te muerde. En resumen... ERES VAMPIRO DE NACIMIENTO.- me dijo con indiferencia, eso quiere decir que mis pades eran VAMPIROS..?!

-Tu eras el hombre que me salvo verdad?!- grite, queria saber la respuesta... Despues de todo el me salvo de morir si es el le debo la vida.

-Eso es verdad...- dijo sonrojado mirando al lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Pero de que te averguenzas tanto?! Me mire al espejo porque no entendia porque se sonrojo en ese momento.. Por el amor de...

Lo que me paso es que en ese momento creci mucho, antes era bajita media 1'50 ahora mido 1'70, tambien mi pelo crecio aun mucho mas que antes y mis pechos se desarollaron mas de lo normal.

Perfecto ahora soy un monstruo hermoso...

Pero en saber que el fue el hombre que me rescato de los hombres lobos y me trajo a la iglesia donde creci, le debo la vida...

-Gray-sama, ahora yo le debo la vida por haberme salvado mi vida cuando era pequeña, are todo lo que desee durante toda la eternidad..- le dije arrodillada ante el con la mano en el pecho ofrieciendole mi servicio de por vida.

-Me parece bien pero seras mi sirvienta y tendras que satisfacerme en todo, tu nuevo nombre sera Juvia Fullbuster.- dijo poniendome un nuevo apellido como si fuera su familis, aunque despues de todo odio mi presente y pasado asi que no me importa servirle todo mi vida.

Despues de eso me ordeno irme a vestirme y que fueramos a nuestra clase.

En la clase:

Vi dentro de la clase la gente que iba a mi clase y como se sentaban. Cada clase se dividia en 12 personas, 6 chicas y 6 chicos.

Los asientos eran: En la primera fila, en la derecha (al lado de la puerta) se sentaban Loke y Cana (todos los que no han salido antes en este fic son desconozidos por Juvia) ,en la primera fila, en la mesa del media Erza y Jellal, primera fila izquierda (lado de la ventana) Gray y yo, segunda fila derecha Mirajane y Laxus, segunda fila en medio Natsu y Lucy y por ultimo segunda fila Izquierda Gajeel y Levy.

Nuestro tutor se llama Gildarts que nos hace historia y naturales, el profesor Reedus nos hace musica y arte, Macarov el director nos hace matematicas, lengua, y lengua extranjera.

Gray y yo nos sentamos en nuestros sitios, donde estuvimos 2 horas haciendo clase, con Natsu y Erza pelando y ver a Natsu sangrando y a Erza manchada de sangre hacia que desease mas sangre y mis colmillos aumentanse de tamaño, cosa que Gray se dio cuenta y quiso volverme loca, se pincho el dedo con sus colmillos y me lo restrego por la mesa y el libro, pero no iba a lamer la mesa ni el libro asi que tuve que aguntarme mientras cada vez estaba mas ansiosa de sangre.

Cuando acabo la clase Gray me cojio de la mano y me obligo a ir al baño de chicos y me encerro con el en el baño ya que lo cerro con llave. Me empujo contra la pared y me comenzo a lamerme el cuello hasta que clavo sus colmillos en el. Donde comenzo a acariciarme las piernas donde me puse muy nerviosa y... sin querer le di un rodillazo en el estomago. Pero me hizo tanta gracia su cara de sorprendido que me entro la risa.

-Jajajajaja!- reia mientras lloraba de la risa, pero.. si ya hace años que no reia... Que me pasa?

-Oye tu! Ven aqui...-me dijo con una aura negra a su alrededor.

Me acerque y derepente me susurro en la oreja :

-Te amo..- me susurro con una voz dulze como la sangre para los vampiros. Me sonroje mucho y corri hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada y no pude escapar. Se acerco lentamente a mi con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

Cuando se me acerco y... me soplo en la oreja, pero PORQUE?!

Kyyyaaaaaaaa!- grite del susto y del escalofrio del soplido, por segunda vez me mordio pero, en un momento paro y me beso haciendome beber mi propia sangre...

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Buuuffff, porfin lo acabo jdr todo el dia para acabrlo. Bueno espero que les guste, dejad rewievs y espero que entendais sobre mis faltas de ortografia ok, esque me molesta mucho... Bueno aparte de eso espero actualizar pronto creo que actualize otros rewievs pero el de los reyes esos tardare porque tengo que preparar muchas cosas y da palo xDe buenu adiosshhh 33  
**


End file.
